You Lie Beneath Me
by just-Felton
Summary: Oneshot! Draco wants to know what Harry likes about him. Harry gives detailed answer. PWP Slash


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Claimer: There isn't even a plot I could own.

**NOT BETA'D!**

Slash!

OneShot!

OTP DracoHarry!

PWP- Smut!

POV Harry!

-------

**R & R!!!**

**--You Lie Beneath Me!--**

You lie beneath me. Sweaty – Smiling – Spent.

My head rests on your chest and I concentrate on the lulling sound of your heartbeat.

"Harry?"

I look up and see you chewing at the pad of your thump and looking at me with uncertain grey eyes, a look that just I am allowed to see.

"Hmhm? I hum and feel you shiver because.

"What – what do you like about me?"

I look at you and just wonder. We are a couple for almost two years now, and you're insecure if I like you the way you are? You are my Adonis, but you wouldn't believe that, I know you too well for that. I crawl up to be face to face with you.

"I love your eyes."

I see your disappointment and begin to smirk.

"Not enough for the spoiled git you are, huh?"

"Prat."

I incline my head and kiss you sweetly.

"I love your eyes – because they look out for me and never leave me alone."

I kiss your closed lids and you sigh. My mouth wanders aside to your ear and I nibble softly at the same.

"I love your ears – because they listen to me always. To all my demands. All my wishes. All my sorrow."

My hands wander up to your shoulders and I drag them down along your arms. I feel every muscle flex and need to kiss you – now. My teeth pull at your lower lip and I let go, to draw my tongue over your chin and bite the soft skin on the underside of the same, that you hiss and I feel your dick twitch.

"I love your strong, muscular arms. When they wrap around me I feel your warmth and feel safe. When they push me against a wall I feel your strength and feel needed."

I entwine my hands with yours and you still lie beneath me with closed eyes and your breath increases, although I'm not even touching you naughtily. My mouth wanders back to your ear and I whisper seductively, that you whimper.

"I love your hands, Draco. When they're entwined with mine like now. When they map out my entire body and make my skin burn everywhere they touch. When they pull me into a kiss. When they cup my arse. When they fist my hair and push me down to pleasure you."

We kiss again and you become demanding. You kiss me rough and merciless and I feel my lips start to become swollen. I love it so much when you do that.

"I love your mouth. I can't get enough of your kisses, because I can taste you. I love it when your tongue leaves wet trails all over me and finally your lips wrap around my flesh. I love your smell, because it is so definitely you and so unique and even when you're not here, your smell lingers in the air and I know you'll come back to be by my side.

"I love your cool, composed view of everything that keeps me down to earth. Also it destroys sometimes the world I'm living in; you catch me and pull me into your world, where I feel safe as well."

Again my mouth wanders from yours downwards and I scrap my teeth over your chest that you begin to pant and try to free your hands out of my grip, but I keep my hands around your wrists and kiss the red line tenderly, that my teeth left on your chest.

"I love it when you push me into a dark corner and I can push my hands under your shirt and feel you respond to my touch."

I let go of your hands and they immediately grab my shoulders to pull me up, but I refuse and you growl in protest. I brush with my bare chest against your hardness and you stop glaring at me and throw your head back to moan lewdly. God, I love that sound so much and I feel like you need to know that, too. I place soft kisses on your abdomen and speak between.

"I love your voice in every pitch and volume. When you speak to me I could listen for hours. When you try to seduce me with your deep husky voice, I just struggle to listen to it a little longer. When you moan my name I can't concentrate on anything else. When you scream at me in anger, my anger subsides and is replaced through pure lust."

"Har- Harry, god, please, please."

My mouth is so close to your dick and I know that you don't want anything else now but me sucking you mercilessly. But I won't, no. You've asked me and now you've to listen to my answer, even if it's hard for you. I trace my index-finger up and down the inside of your right thigh, but neglect your straining hard erection, that your pleas become louder.

"I love your legs, when they straddle me and won't let me go anywhere. When you turn me into a puddle just with your knee pressed against my crotch."

My breath ghosts over your dick and you shudder. I can't resist, I simply just can't and lick the precum, glistening on your tip, with my tongue painfully slow away. You groan and thrust your hips up naturally, that I want to suck you badly. But I resist, bite my lower lip and I hear you curse colourful when I don't go on. I push myself up and you look at me bewildered. I crawl back up and rest on my hands and my knees to look down on you. Your hands shoot up to my behind and try to pull me down into your lap.

"Harry, please, let me… I want you."

I incline my head and bring my mouth again to your ear.

"I love your dick."

I try to make my voice sound husky and apparently I succeed because you growl deeply and drag harder at my hips and thrust upwards. Our erections brush against each other briefly, before you fall back on the bed and your breathing becomes erratic.

"I love it to take you in my mouth and suck you and drag my tongue over your dick."

"Harry, stop… you tease…please let me… fuck you."

It sounds so good to hear you beg for me, because I know I'm the only one that you ever begged and will ever beg. Again I focus on my answer and can't suppress the naughty smirk showing on my face.

"I love it when you brush against my entrance. I love it when you press through my entrance and push slowly inside and fill me completely. I love it so god damn much when you are inside me and fight not to move until I say you can. When you pull out of me and ram back inside with your huge hard shaft that I see stars and want you to move faster and faster."

"Harry, stop, I'm… I'm close."

"I love it when you hit that sweet spot inside of me, that I just want to pant your name again and again. And I feel you move in and out, in and out, in and out. And I snake my legs around your back to pull you even closer."

"Har- ry…"

I feel your thrusts into emptiness become more hectic and that you're close to the edge I want to send you over.

"And then you lean down and kiss my neck and I love it when you grab my dick and pump it in the same rhythm you thrust into me. And I come hard and panting and moan your name. My seed spills over both our chests and I contract around you, that you can't hold back any longer and fill me with your hot, white cum and bite my neck to muffle your groans."

"God, Harry, Harry, Har-ry."

You come for the second time this night. I didn't even touch you. This time I let you pull me into your lap and my mouth wanders to yours to get rewarded with another bruising kiss. I break the kiss and look at you with a confident smirk.

"Does that answer your question?"

You just growl and pull me into another kiss.

-------

AN:

I hope you all liked it. It's something that came to me all of a sudden and needed to be written or my mind couldn't concentrate on anything else.

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


End file.
